


Immobility

by KitchyKitty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitchyKitty/pseuds/KitchyKitty
Summary: An experiment with bondage doesn't quite work out as planned....





	Immobility

**Author's Note:**

> A fill I wrote for an anonymous kinkmeme prompt a few years ago:
> 
> [Levi/Any, bondage experimentation goes horribly wrong — Levi consents to being tied up by his lover. But when the actual sexytimes starts, the sensation of being unable to move triggers some deep subconscious fear, and Levi flips out. And when I say flip out, I mean thrashing around, shouting at his lover to get off, etc. Lover tries to untie the ropes but can't get close because Levi is struggling so much that he's dangerous. Even after he gets loose and calms down a bit, the entire incident leave him and his lover badly shaken.
> 
> I want to be clear: the bondage is 100% consensual and the relationship is NOT abusive.]

There was never even a moment that Levi enjoyed hurting other people. He would never argue against the necessity of it, of course — if saving humanity from the titan threat required broken bones and flowing blood, there would be no hesitation or backing down.

When he and Hange were tasked with interrogation together for the first time, they did so dutifully, Levi wearing a mask of cold indifference. But he had worked with the squad leader long enough to recognize that while her intensity was as exuding as ever, there was no real joy as when she studied her books or the titans. 

She must have noticed his true feelings as well since right at the moment they got their information, she had pulled him into another room and asked him to hold her hand while she cried. Not for any romantic reason, but just to feel the presence of someone who understood. He had sat there, letting the woman crush his fingers while he wondered how messed up their world had to be for his friend to wail publicly at the pain of titans, and shed near silent tears for the human being they had just mutilated.

There were rarely tears after subsequent sessions, but there was a lot more handholding.

Hange had been one of the first people to proclaim her respect for his skill when Levi had grudgingly joined the Scouting Legion, and although she could talk his ear off if he let her, he had eventually grown to respect her as well — though he was far more quiet and teasing about it. He wasn’t displeased, then, when they had started working more closely together, but he hadn’t anticipated also enjoying their brief and rare off-duty moments together. Most times they would chat over tea, and if he could steer her away from the topic of titans, it was quite stimulating and pleasant. Other times, he was content to sit close and stroke her hair while she leaned on his shoulder.

Marriage and sex were out of the question for either of them for now, of course, as they’d briefly discussed and quickly affirmed. It would be irresponsible for humanity’s strongest soldier and top titan researcher to settle down with a life of their own before the war was won.

That was perhaps why Levi felt a bit shocked when Hange asked if she could tie him up.

“You want to … tie me up?”

Hange nodded, still looking at him intently. “Only if you think it’s something you’d like to do,” she added.

He wasn’t sure what to think, it was something he never would have considered himself. “What, am I going to be one of your crappy experiments, four-eyes? Or is it to be a pseudo-interrogation? Will you slap me around and carve at me until I cry?”

“No, nothing like that, nothing painful,” she reassured, stirring at her tea, watching the steam billow upward. “In fact, that’s why I want to try. We’ve had to show cruelty for the sake of humanity, and every time we do, it gets easier. I know why it needs to be done, but I’m afraid, Levi ... I…. I don’t like getting used to it. I want to act how I really feel, with someone who knows what it’s like.” Her tone became quieter and curious. “What’s the good of having someone at your mercy if you can’t let yourself show it?”

Now he understood, and his grip on his teacup rim lessened — painplay was the opposite of what she sought. “You just want to see me trussed up, admit it,” he teased, taking a sip. He often acted indifferent to a lot of things, but he still wasn’t sure what to make of the idea of bondage, and whether he would enjoy it or not; the idea in itself didn’t excite him. But, if it made Hange feel happy and brought them closer, then perhaps he would end up liking it after all. At the very least it wouldn’t be an activity that would leave him filthy.

Hange’s lips stretched into an easy grin. “It would be a nice sight for me, I suppose.” She swallowed a mouthful of tea and sighed melodically, large brown eyes sparkling at him in the last of the daylight.

Levi was quiet for a few more moments, savoring the atmosphere they shared together and one of the few sights he found beautiful within the walls. “All right, I’m fine with trying it. What do you want me to do?”

Her entire form perked up, as if she was about to give a cheer as she was prone to do, but her words were gentle. “Find someplace you feel is comfortable, I’ll come back when I find something strong enough to hold you.” She brushed her hand over his as she passed by, walking out of his quarters.

Rising from his chair, he began to light the lamps around his room — frowning at a bit of dust threatening to settle — and closed the window. Somewhere comfortable. He glanced between the bed and the chair, and back. Figuring they were capable enough to resist temptation, he walked up to the edge of the mattress, easing his boots off while settling down, slowly laying back with his head against the pillow.

Glancing up at the headboard, he had the sudden concern that it might not hold up against his strength if she did something he liked … or something he didn’t. Sighing softly, he dismissed the thought. It was far more likely he would hardly move at all, Hange made it clear she wanted to get away from the roughness. He closed his eyes, breathing in the lingering, soothing scent of green tea.

His door softly clicked open and shut, and the sound of deliberate footsteps paced up to the bed. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up at Hange peaceably, stretching his arms up and over his head. “Is this the way you want me?”

Now she uttered one of her pleased hums in agreement. “Let me know if it’s too tight for you. Sore wrists are the last thing we want!” She set herself to work with the same drive she normally displayed, but somehow less recklessly, as she knotted the ropes around his wrists in well-practiced motions.

The rope constricted firmly, tugging lightly at the base of Levi’s palms as she secured him to the headboard. A sudden, hollow feeling rippled through the man’s chest as the pressure of the ropes provoked a far off memory — hands bound behind him, a faceful of filthy sewer water stealing his breath, and ghosts of familiar faces with swords to their necks, looking at him with complete trust.

Hange paused, gazing at him in concern. “Did I make it too tight?”

Levi blinked, releasing a tense breath that he couldn’t remember holding. “No, it’s fine,” he replied quickly, but evenly, “it’s nothing as tight as we do it to others.”

“Are you sure? I could still make it looser if you want?”

“It doesn’t hurt, it’s fine as it is.” If she made it too loose, he’d likely pull himself out by accident, and that would circumvent the whole point of their bondage experiment. Wanting to see her smile return, he curled up one leg, prodding her side with his toes. “You only got the job half-done, four-eyes.” He was rewarded with a squeak and a cheery chuckle.

Scooching to the end of the bed, Hange eased the rope under his ankles. As he was up closer to the top of the bed, his feet didn’t even nearly reach the posts at the lower end, and so the ropes had to be pulled taut before being knotted to properly stretch and secure his legs.

Laying down as he was on the cozy sheets, Levi almost felt as if he were floating – almost hanging, with the extra pressure on his ankles. Another pang shot through him as he couldn’t help but think it must feel like one of the many maneuver gear mishaps he’d witnessed. Soldiers who wound up tangled in their own cords on the battlefield were as good as titan bait. Giving his head a light shake, Levi pressed his shoulders back against the bed.

“Is that all right for you?” Hange asked again, turning to face him.

“Yes….” He was sure he was fine. There wasn’t anything wrong with the ropes, they didn’t bite into his skin, and he was far from physically uncomfortable. 

Why did he feel so small…?

Hange gently straddled him just above the hips, seeming to tower above him. He couldn’t see her eyes behind the reflection of her glasses. Soft, clever fingers caressed along his jawline, grazing down to his shoulders and stopping to massage him there. His leg briefly twitched.

He trusted Hange with his life. Why did he feel so … vulnerable? He tugged on an arm.

He wanted to enjoy it, truly; her touch was careful and loving and wonderful, really. But he couldn’t focus. He couldn’t move. He was so open and he couldn’t move.

“…H-Han—….”

Such positions led to threats on your comrades, getting beaten senseless, or getting devoured. Being restrained meant you were about to lose something.

“…off! Get off!” His fingers curled, and now he was really pulling at his limbs.

“Levi…?” Hange withdrew immediately, watching him writhe beneath her with an expression she’d never seen him wear. “What’s wrong?”

“Get OFF! Let me out! I— _gh_! I need _out_!”

He outright bucked as she scrambled off of him. He still couldn’t move -- his arms and legs were stuck in their splayed positions. It wasn’t until now that Levi realized how much he treasured his mobility.

“ _I CAN’T MOVE_!” he howled, dissolving into curses and thrashes and begging to be let go.

Bewildered by his uncharacteristic outburst as she was, Hange managed to keep her cool, attempting to untie him at the wrist. “You’ll be all right, just let me—”

“Don’t _TOUCH_ me!” he suddenly yelped, slamming into her hard enough to make her bite her tongue and knock her glasses askew.

“All right, you’re all right, Levi…!” She held up flat palms, glancing down at the end of the bed. The knots could be untied from the posts to free his ankles without risking any more injury to herself, but the man’s panicked flails could very well end up hurting him. She’d have to calm him down first, somehow.

Levi had always been aware of his own limitations. He’d been under so many circumstances that he couldn’t control. There was no question he’d give up his life if it benefited humanity. Of course, he felt fear just as any other human being, though he chose not to allow himself to openly show it. But now, his thoughts were feverishly fragmented, and his body acted ferally in the absence of reason.

“Get _away_! Get the hell away! I’ll _kill_ you!” He didn’t know much in that moment, except how empty his frightful threat was. All he could register was agonizing helplessness and dread. The headboard held sturdy under his straining despite his earlier presumption.

Obediently, Hange backed up a pace, not out of fear of him, but in the hope it would help him feel more at ease. “Levi…. Levi, it’s all right. Listen, do you know what I observed today?” And then Hange did what she knew how to do best: talked about titans.

Levi was growling and grunting much like a cornered animal, but gradually, his movements slowed, voice tapering into breathy whimpers. Hange’s familiar, excited tone was easy to latch onto, reeling him back to his senses, grounding him.

“…they were both ten-meter class, but it was as if they couldn’t see each other, even though they were eye-to-eye! But, it’s like what we know already, they’re not interested in—”

“…Hange…?”

“Ah, I’m here, Levi. Are you calmer now? Can I get closer?”

“Yes.” His answer was definitive, but his voice was small and quivering, as if he was afraid to be in control of it. “I want out, please.”

“Of course,” she replied soothingly, moving to the end of the bed and making short work of one of the knots, followed by the other.

Immediately, he pulled his legs up, kicking the loose rope off his ankles, keeping his gaze steadily away from the woman’s eyes. His breathing became increasingly more even as Hange freed his wrists just as quickly. Pushing himself to a sit with shaky arms, he slid fingers into his damp hair, slightly obscuring his face with his hand. “…How could I turn into a crappy mess like that? Am I really such a pathetic coward after all? I’m sorry I spoiled this for you Hange….” Breath hitching, he looked right at her. “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” She sat down next to him, offering her hand. “I’m the one who should be apologizing, I’m sorry, Levi….”

Levi slowly took it, noticing that he wasn’t the only one trembling. A sigh escaped his lips, the last of his adrenaline fading, but he was still on edge. Hange’s fingers were too tense, and the silence too thick. “At least I didn’t piss myself.”

His all-too-serious quip caused the woman to relax. “ _Hohh_ , that would have been uncomfortable!” she agreed.

“And disgusting,” he added.

Now a smile was hovering on Hange’s lips. She let go of his hand, turning slightly, seeming to inspect him. “You know, I did learn something new about you.”

Levi couldn’t help a small grimace, looking down again. He knew she would try to cheer him up, but any compliment she could scrounge would ring hollowly after that display of weakness.

Fingers landed lightly under his ribs. “This seemed to be a pretty sensitive area.” Her nails gently scratched.

Caught off guard, Levi jumped. “ _A-aha!_ Huh?”

“I thought so! You’re ticklish there, aren’t you?” Her giddy tone was back as she teased at his rib-line, without holding or pinning him.

Levi fidgeted, snorting, grunting — even growling — as he fought against the curving of his own lips. “Nn-not a chance, four-eyes.” There was no stress in his voice, however, and even when she jolted him into snickers as she found his knees to be another quite sensitive area, he made no true effort to shove her off. He’d never really wondered before at the fact of how much control he had over himself, but now he felt utterly liberated. With no bindings, there was nothing but his own accord to stay immobile for Hange’s sake. And he could handle that.

In fact, he could enjoy it.


End file.
